heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-23 JLA: Infiltration in Gotham
It is night time in Gotham City. It is also January so it is cold in the city. Not many people are out and about tonight with the combination of crime and the cold. A few cars pass along the streets here in Old Gotham. The street lights glow but every third or fourth light is out. The air is not moving much so wind chill is down, but little sound or smell seems to want to make it through the cold night air. Green Arrow is stationed on a roof top looking down along the street. He wears his costume although it has been modified for the cold. Long padded sleeves cover his arms and his vest seems thicker as if insulated. Little puffs of breath come out from the inside of his hood as he watches the cars that are out move along. This is the second block tonight they have begun to stake out. The trinagulation was some where from here, but beyond that it cannot pinpoint an exact location. The message also mentioned a designer drug that this group was using so that is what they are on the look out for. While Colossus has a mask to conceal his identity when he's not shifted, he's in metal form for the simple reason that it's damn cold out and this way it won't bother him. Just no one lick him. "Aliens hiding in Gotham. They could not have picked a better location." So many empty buildings, so many people too concerned with staying alive to notice anything strange. Occasionally the sound of chattering teeth can be heard over the coms, that coming from Dinah who curently has her device open to make sure her hands will be free for a fight should one occur. "T-this... i-is red-iculous," she whispers haltingly while looking down one alley, her own vantage point several buildings away from where Green Arrow's positioned. "I-I really need to get something to wear during nights like this." The complaining stops while she leans over the edge of the roof, trying to peer as if expecting to suddenly gain super-vision, the results being predictable and disappointing as she still can not make out anything. "I think it's clear," she eventuallly concludes, that right on the heels of Colossus' own words. Firestorm is, well, not cold. In fact, he can barely remember what being cold is, which part of him finds awesome and part of him finds worrisome. The young flame-haired hero idly passes Green Arrow and Black Canary mugs of hot coffee (just made, out of the air, the mugs too) and then comments. "You think? I though Batman would have kicked them out the minute they appeared. Because, well, Batman." "Haven't met the man. Who knows?" Green Arrow shrugs but gladly accepts the cup of coffee. Even with gloved hands, he holds the cup close to warm his fingers. "From what I have heard, he wants to be the ever present all knowing creature of the night, but at the end of the day, he is still just one man." He sips the coffee and then smiles. "Unless of course, when I finally do meet him, it turns out that he really is half bat." A car travels down the road and slowly pulls over in front of an abandoned looking store. The metal gate in front has been graffitted several times with tags on top of tags on top of bad art. The bottom looks beaten as if it has been pryed or otherwise forced to try and open. From the car, two figures emerge from either side. Both are well covered in jackets and hats so few, if any distinguishing features can be seen. One is taller but both seem to be over six feet in height. Heads turn either way, looking along the street, before heading towards the store front. There is a jangle of metal chain which is clear in the cold, still air and the door slowly begins to open. "I am certain he works hard at conveying the image that he knows everything. But he can not be everywhere, know everything that happens, since he is just human." Piotr notes idly as he watches the street. "Even if he he has trained others to assist him." The mug is accepted but set down, Canary's attention on what's unfolding below her. "Hey, there's a car. Two figures got out of it. They look a bit... hard to say since I can't see any of their expressions but they seem to be looking around. Maybe they're expecting trouble?" Her hands grip to the ledge she's got herself pressed against, doing so at the same time she tries to lean over more. "Should I get down on street level and try to follow them?" "Just human?" Firestorm has never met Batman, but has read about him. Mostly in the Internet. Rumors run wild there, of course. He peers down, "well, this city can be dangerous. Those guys do not look much like..." he shuts up. Superman does not look much like an alien either. And the Manhunter looks like whatever he wants. "There is something unusual in the building, though." Green Arrow sets the coffee down on the edge of the roof top he is standing on and draws an arrow from the quiver. He sets it against the bow and tracks the figures below. "I've got them covered if you want anyone to move in, Colossus. They don't look to be paying much attention to us around them." The metal door opens up and there are three more figures standing there. Again, they are all over six feet tall. These are wearing less cold weather gear so it looks like they are slender in build. Their skin looks caucasian, but a closer look might give off a slight reddish tint to the skin; more brick red than what some would use to describe Native Americans. The figure in the middle is carrying a large duffel bag. It resembles what a sailor would carry going on board ship. Voices can be heard, but they are muffled by distance and scarves. "Well, I am assuming that." Piotr allows. "I've heard no stories of him displaying anything that normal, if peak, human abilities. And Nightwing, who was trained by him, displays similar abilities." He leans forward a bit to consider the figures down below. "Firestorm, can you give Canary a trenchcoat or something to cover her up? Then she can try to get a closer look. Pretend to need to call a cab or something. Your cellphone died." "Right." Dinah looks at Firestorm, not moving until he's able to provide her with some coverge. It is a bit anxious making for her but she manages to be patient, waiting for however long it takes for him to give her a long coat to put over her conspicuous costume. Firestorm looks at the building intensely, trying to understand what he is feeling from it. But he is too far. Hrm. "A coat? Sure," he works his transmutational magic and pulls a black winter coat from the bricks of a nearby chimney. "There you go. Should we assume these guys are hostile? Or are we going to try to investigate first." Firestorm's given a nod of thanks as she slips the coat on, it drawn about her and belted into place at the same time she begins her approache of the fire escape. "I'll let you guys know," she answers Firestorm before climbing down, being careful not to move with too much of a heavy foot so her presence won't be noticed until she wants it to be. Pulling a small phone from somewhere once she's out of the alley, Dinah goes through the motions of acting like she can't get a call out and then goes as far as to yell about how worthless such devices are. "Careful, Pretty Bird," Green Arrow says over the comm. "Looks like the two from the car have noticed you." He moves along the ledge, keeping the arrow trained on the closer of the two from the car. He lifts one foot and then the other to keep the blood flowing in his legs and stay warm. Even as he moves, the arrow does not waver. "Someone cover her. I'm looking at the windows above to make sure there is no one looking out." The two from the car do turn slightly as Black Canary approaches. She is close enough to hear voices, but it is a different language. The one closer turns fully towards Canary while the other looks to take the duffel bag from the one in the middle. As the one gets closer to Canary, he speaks. It is a male voice with a strange accent. "Miss, can we help you?" His hands are inside his jacket as he speaks. "We are not even sure they are the aliens." Colossus points out. "And if they are, we are not certain they are hostile." As Canary gets closer to the men, he nods to Green Arrow. "Firestorm, please be prepared to act swiftly if she needs assistance." Of the three, Colossus is not the one with ranged capability. Dinah turns and smiles, one of her million-wat grins that is just shy of being movie star fake. "Oh! Hi, I'm sorry. I was just trying to call the cab company and arrange for one to pick me up. But silly me. Seems I forgot to charge my cell before going out the door. Damn thing's dead. Would one of you happen to have a phone I could borrow?" The strange tongue in which they spoke pior to now was indeed caught as was Arrow's warning, eveything filed away while she pulls her little act. All she can do is hope this all is coming across as believable. Firestorm nods, "good point, next time I should add some armor to the coat." He hopes he can protect Black Canary from here, but he is very easy to spot, with his bright red and gold uniform and flaming head. So he is also trying to remain out of the sight of the men down on the street. It's quite well-known that the Bat-Family doesn't like strangers on their turf; that turf being all of Gotham, of course. Having aliens about just makes things a bit more complicated. After all, they're far more used to dealing with deranged, psychopathic criminals and crime rings than aliens. It's something that definitely lights up on their radar and Nightwing has come to investigate. He's been watching since the Justice League arrived, noting their strategies and the placement of their members. Making his silent, stealthy way to the same rooftop as Green Arrow, he finally approaches the one he recognizes the easiest, "I thought that the Government denies Area 54. They didn't strike me as the type to chase down alien-things...especially with at least four in the very groups they sponsor." "Bit late for anyone to be out. Let alone walking by yourself in this part of the city." The man nearest Canary keeps stepping closer. The accent is thick but he is understandable. It is also understandable that his voice does not sound helpful. If anything, threatening. "Perhaps you should come inside out of the cold." One gloved hand comes out of his jacket and reaches to grab Canary's arm. "In fact, I believe I should insist." The others have turned to look but have not spoken since the one speaking to Canary did. "Holy cheese and crackers," Green Arrow broadcasts over the comm as Nightwing suddenly speaks next to him. He is caught by surprise by the young man's stealthy approach. He gives Nightwing a look up and down once and blinks. "Not the Bat, but the protege, I take it? Got to hand it to you. Know how to sneak up on someone. As for aliens," he shrugs, "We can't exactly deny their existence can we?" He smiles before he turns to look back towards the ground for a moment and sees the man moving to grab Canary. "Colossus, we've got one making a grab. Can I take the shot?" "It was a slow day." Colossus notes dryly. He's been waiting for one to show up though he was hoping for the Batman himself since he's curious about the man. Since it's not, at least it's one he knows. "Take it." he tells GA. "Firestorm, go. We're moving in." After a quick look at the stairs, he half shrugs and just jumps off. Five hundred pounds of metal mutant cracks the sidewalk nicely but it also makes a very loud noise to distract the enemy. And sure is quicker than stairs. The grab is allowed to happen but Dinah's not passive beyond allowing herself to be brought closer to the taller figure; taking no time at all, she brings up a fist and levels it at the 'man's' head, looking to cold cock him. "I don't recommend that," she announces in a dry, emotionless tone, her expresion stern. "If anyone's coming with anyone..." Her head whips to the side upon heading that loud sound, her eyes wide. She's distracted and not paying attention like she should be, now. Firestorm is briefly distracted by Nightwing's arrival, and Black Canary seems about to get snatched. "Crap," he mutters, "hello Nightwing, and... you're just in time for the action!" He jumps from the rooftop just after Colossus, but instead of falling he flies straight towards Dinah and the strange men. "Has it really been that long?" Nightwing smirks as Green Arrow doesn't seem to recognize him. "I met your new Speedy. Cute kid. Might want to pay her better...she didn't even have a quarter." Ahem. Back to business. Nightwing peers over the edge of the building as Green Arrow asks about taking a shot. A hand goes to the side of his domino mask as if adjusting something and...then he speaks over the comm channel that the group has been using, "Consider this your one, friendly reminder. No killing." He nods to Firestorm, "Looks like fun. Wouldn't miss it. Hope you don't mind me crashing the party." He doesn't really wait for an answer before tumbling his way down to the street-level. The tall man that is grabbing at Dinah is struck. His head turns but otherwise seems like he took the hit. His hat falls off, however, with the strike. The figure is bald and the strange red tinge to the skin is uniform through out his skin. There are a few dark swirling tattoos on the head of the man as well. He brings his hand back as he is about to back hand Dinah when the crash of Colossus draws his attention. His head turns and then he is struck by an arrow with green fletching in the shoulder of his swinging arm. The arm goes limp as he takes a few steps back. The other four tall figures are moving out towards the confrontation. The duffel bag is left on the ground by the shop storefront. They spread out as they see the arrow hit so one shot cannot take them down. They yell to each other in the strange language even as one points out Firestorm and another focuses on Colossus. Green Arrow is moving after firing the arrow to get a better vantage point at the other aliens down below. "Hey, I can't help it if she spends her allowance like there is no tomorrow." He blinks and looks over as Nightwing is able to hack into their comm system. "Nicely done, I suppose, and I've got you." He stays up above as Colossus and Firestorm move in. "And when have you known us to, Nightwing?" Colossus asks but he's not really paying attention to the batspawn now that the action has begun. Stepping to one side, he picks up part of sheet of concrete that broke under him and 'frisbees' it at the alien looking at him. "Firestorm, something sticky would be good." While it seems like the... men are distracted Dinah moves in, swiftly going into action at the same time Colossus hefts and throws that hunk of concrete, hoping to get to the duffle bag and snag it on the run before it can be remembered. Hopefully she'll be sure footed and able to get out of the way of anything else the metallic man might try to toss at the alien-looking beings. Firestorm was going to just punch one of the aliens, but hearing Colossus command, he chances his flight and hovers over them, about 10 feet over the ground. "Sticky? Lets see. Oh, bitumen! Also know as asphalt. Welcome to the Gotham Tar Pits!" He blasts down, and the street under and around the tattooed men becomes black, liquid and dense, almost five feet deep. Nightwing lands in a crouch and pulls out his escrima sticks. "Standard disclaimer, Colossus. It's also in the contract you agree to when you enter Gotham. The one that says you will not hold us responsible if you get mugged, shot at, stabbed, kidnapped, or gassed by the Joker or Scarecrow." Watching as Black Canary starts to run towards the duffel bag that was left out in the open, he steps in to cover her should one of the aliens try to stop her. As part of the street turns to tar, he glances up at Firestorm, "I hope you put that back the way you found it..." Poor Gotham. The taxes must be so high to repair all the damages done to the city. Two of the men are caught in the Tar Pits and bog down. They begin thrashing and calling out. One of the aliens tries to yank one of the caught ones out, but the tar is not giving at all. The one that got shot with the arrow is standing back up and going towards Canary, but runs right into Nightwing covering her actions. He tries to grab one of Nightwing's sticks in one hand and throw the young Batling with the other. The aliens do appear to be stronger and more durable than normal humans but not super human strong. The aliens had spread out enough that when the slab of concrete comes in, it catches one and sends him flying backwards into the store front's window. There is a shattering of glass and shards go flying over the side walk. Green Arrow is still above the fray. His bow tracks back and forth, but his teammates are doing a good job of keeping them in front of him. Then he spots that face in the window he was expecting. Another bald man sticks his head and upper torso out of the window and drops several grenades towards Colossus. "Incoming, Boss Man. Looks like explosives but can't be sure yet." He fires an arrow and catches one, knocking it away. The other continues to fall towards the Russian. The grenade that was knocked away explodes but then there is a hissing sound as the concrete is being eaten by acid. The duffel bag is heavier than it looks. It will slow Canary down as she tries to carry it. She should be able to get it on her shoulder, but it is not going to be easy. Colossus doesn't, as a rule, worry about grenades. So when he sees them dropping toward him, he just catches the one Arrow didn't knock away with the intention of throwing it back. Course, the tricky part of that maneuver is not knowing whether you have time or not. But, again, not really worried. Until it explodes and it's less explosion and more acid. There's some Russian that is probably a curse and his costume starts dissolving. Ooooph! That's not what she expected. Sure, Dinah knows she doesn't have super human strength but the bag doesn't look like it should be that heavy and is entirely too weighty for her to lift. "Colossus, can you snag this for me," she calls out, not bothing to try and heft the bag up onto her shoulder. She waits for his answer before she tries to get back into the fray, not wanting to leave it unattended. "I'll leave it all as it was," promises Firestorm. Not that Gotham wouldn't be improved with having Tar Pits, in his not-so-humble opinion. "What... grenades!" Acid grenades?! He rises a few yards and shots his nuclear powers again, trying to turn the grenades, and the acid, into harmless water. Nightwing is perfectly happy to hold onto his escrima stick, even as the alien grabs it. He uses the other's momentum to swing and aim a kick to the alien's face before he flips back out of his immediate space. He's still going to do his best to block this guy from going after Canary and the bag. "What's your M.O?" is asked over the comms as he swings his other stick at the side of the alien's head, "Capture? Run off?" The acid that is coating Colossus turns to water and begins to just drip off of him harmlessly. The two in the tar pit seem stuck and not going any where as they stop thrashing. Then one leg begins to glow. As it gets brighter, the alien gets more still until suddenly the leg breaks free from the grip of the tar and comes up to move. As it gets free, the alien has to stop again and refocus on its other leg as it tries to break free. The other alien is doing the same thing. The Arrowed alien is struck by Nightwing's kick and sent sprawling backwards. As it lands, it turns and makes for the car. The alien that had been flattened by concrete limps out of the store window and hurries towards the car as well. A third also makes for the car leaving just the two stuck in the tar and slowly trying to escape. There is a twang of an bow string and an arrow goes flying. In the window above, the arrow flies through and quickly tear gas is pouring out of the window. "Guy above you isn't going to do anything. Want me to tag the car, Boss?" "I've got it, Canary." Colossus agrees and sprints for the bag. "We want them all captured if possible. Disable the car, cage the aliens. We still don't know why they're here and if they're a threat." They don't know what their intentions toward Dinah was beyond grabbing. "Thanks," Dinah calls out while moving aside, letting their leader take the bag while she turns and sees those slogging through the tar. "I don't think so," she calls out, that followed by a yelled, "Cover your ears," to her fellow heroes on the ground. She gives them enough time to comply before she 'sings', her voice held at a volume that should knock out the aliens without hurting them or any team mates who might not have gotten their ears covered in time, the property damage hopefully kept at a minimum. So much for the tar pits. Firestorm frowns at the 'glowing leg trick', what was that? "Alright, folks. Why don't you just surrender? We are the Justice League, so don't make things harder than they should be, uh?" No more sticky pools, he is creating cages with steel bars around the aliens as fast as his team maters knock them down. "Considering they attempted kidnapping and then attacked when we called them on it, I'd say they're some sort of threat," Nightwing points points out as he tosses something at the car. A very small something. Something to be used to track said car as it leaves. He then moves to retrieve his other escrima stick, his hands going to his domino mask to turn on the sound-blockers at Dinah's warning. The two trying to get out of the Tar Pit, albeit very slowly as they can only focus on one limb at a time, are caught by the Canary Cry as the second leg tries to break loose. As they are sent flying backwards they are caught by Firestorm's cages and held fast. The three that had piled in the car floor the accelerator. The Bat Tracer catches the back bumper. Arrows come flying down and strike the tires of the car. The tires look like they are going to go flat, but then reinflate. As the car takes off, the crunch of arrows can be heard. "Those little so and so's. Those things ain't cheap," comes Arrow's voice over the con. "Nothing moving above you. Looks like we got their payload and two prisoners though." Colossus is quick to cover his ears at Canary's warning and makes sure not to stop till he's certain she's stopped 'singing'. Metal ear canals channel sound quite well. He watches the car speed off then says "Let it go. We can track them to others or see where else they hide out." Turning, he picks up the bag with ease and opens it up to see what's in it. The attack isn't very long, thankfully. Means Dinah's vocal chords are spared the strain and she's able to talk in a voice above a croaked whisper. "Let's get these guys somewhere where they won't cause anymore problems," she suggest while looking at Nightwing, the masked hero given an upnod. "Thanks for covering my ass." "I might be able to catch them up," mentions Firestorm, flying down to the street, "but perhaps they will lead us to their base, or spaceship." He turns the black pits back to normal Gotham street. "What's in the bag?" Nightwing turns the sound back on when he sees the others talking. As Colossus opens up the bag, he makes his way over to peer at what might be inside. "So, do we have bank-robbing aliens? Because bank-robbing thugs and psychopaths aren't enough." He nods back to Dinah, "Happy to help." Even though he's not technically with the group on this particular mission, he's still hanging around because...well, they -are- on his turf. The bag is full of little bundles. Each glow a soft blue light. The same energy that Firestorm felt earlier is coming from the bag although it is fading even as they look at the substance. To pick up one bag will show that it is much denser than it appears and has more heft than it should. "Alright. On my way down to you guys." An arrow hits close to where the team is getting together with a line back up to the roof. Green Arrow is sliding down and lands in a crouch next to them. He looks over at Canary. "You alright, Pretty Bird?" He looks to everyone else. "We all make it through?" "Da." Colossus answers idly as he examines the contents of the bag. "But if this is radioactive, we might not be. Firestorm? A container please till we can examine it further? And Nightwing, you will track the car?" It's not really a question. "One of us will go with you." Dinah smiles at Oliver when questioned. "I am fine," she promises the archer. "Although I could use something hot to drink. What do you say we go back to headquarters and hit up the galley for a cup of coffee..." Sadly none of them are dressed for going out, otherwise she would have suggested hitting up whatever trendy coffeehouse is nearby. "Oh, I see how this is," Nightwing quips at Piotr's order. "Everyone gets to relax while the guy not even in your group does all the dirty work," but he does pull out a mini-tracker. He also has others most likely monitoring the more advanced equipment back in the Batcave as well. "Well, the night's still young and I had a lot of coffee earlier. Might as well." Category:Logs Category:Events